A night Alone!
by LovelyStories101
Summary: What happens when Riley and Zane have a night alone.
1. Chapter 1

A night Alone!

Pairing Riley/Zane

It was late nearly 12:30. Zane was over "studying" for the night because of a big imaginary test they had the following day. So in other words Zane was over spending the night and Riley's parents were gone to some convention. They were watching a new movie called "THe Olympians." The movie was boring but Zane had picked it out and didn't have the heart to tell Zane so.

Riley rolled over on to his side and looked at his boy friend. Hmm. He could look at him all day, he was almost flawless. Zane looked over and smiled. That smile made Riley melt.

"Hello, Gorgeous."

Riley looked around, "Where?" Zane Rolled his eyes. "Ri you seriously need to find better jokes."

"Whose joking?' Riley couldn't help but smile, this was Zane he was talking about. Zane rolled over to look at him better. He moved closer so they were no more than an inch apart. Riley looked up and down Zane's body and how close they had become.

"Zane you're offly close." It came out more of a whisper then an actual statement. Zane moved closer, "But you like it."

"I do, that is true." Then Zane did something he didn't nornally do he starting to kiss him, hard.  
He rolled Riley on to his back and stratled his hips. Usually it was Riley who was Dominant but having Zane on top was making his body go crazy. Zane moved from Riley's lips to he throat and nipped and liked at this throat causing Riley moan "Z-Zane."

"Shhhhhhhh. No talking Zane's busy."

"This is so hot."

Zane pulled at the bottom of Riley's shirt and pulled it off exposing his perfect chest. He continued kissing downward.  
His chest, his stomache, all over. Zane started to undo Riley's belt. Zane looked up "You are always in control, now its my turn!"

"You a-are so h-hot when you w-want c-c-control." Riley could barely control him self he wanted control but Zane was making it too hard to resist. Zane took that as a yes and removed Rileys pants revieling a hard on through his thin boxers.

"Now thats unfair." Riley spoke.

"What?" Zane thought he was doing well.

"You're still fully dressed." Zane smiled.

"Well let me fix that." Zane slowly stripped his clothed, teasing Riley. Riley let out a growl.

Zane looked down and let out a big laugh, "What was that."

"You're taking too long." Riley grabbed Zane's waist and flipped him over on his back. Good now he was in control. Riley finished stripping zane and became kissing him hard. Zane ground against riley making him groan. Zane started to move faster, the friction intensified. Riley removed the rest of his and Zane's clothes and slipped under the covers.

Zane was in for one hell of a night.

Chapter 2 coming soon.

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley was thrusting faster, he was almost there. He began to stroke Zane in time with his thrust. Riley couldn't stop the moaning and the groans that kept spilling from his lips. Zane arched his back Riley felt so good inside him. Zane looked at Riley, he was so beautiful. He felt riley's hand grab him and began stroking him it was so good.

Riley gave one final thrust and released, followed secconds later by Zane. Riley layed or collapsed down next to Zane. Both breathing heavily. Zane looked at Riley and smiled, Riley just pulled Zane into his chest. Zane snuggled closer and fell asleep on Riley's arms.

Riley woke with a start there was sun streaming into his eyes and an unusual warm object against him.  
Then Riley remembered the night before and knew it was Zane and settled back down next to Zane. "Have a nice night?" Riley's eyes shot open, he felt Zane stir. He looked over at the door to see his father standing there, loooking at him. Riley was stunned he didn't know what to say or do. It wasn't even possible to lie out of this situation he was naked from his waist up (or so his father could see) snuggling up to Zane who was also naked from the Waist. Riley was for once in his life truely terrified.

"So, did you have a good night?" his father repeated. "Umm...I-I-I g-gues-s." "Ok then." And his father left without another word.

"You think you're in trouble." Zane rolled over to look at Riley. He could see tears welling up in his eyes. "I don't know." He was clearly choking back tears. "Do you want me to go?" Zane didn't want to, but staying might be worse for Riley. Riley looked at Zane's eyes. "I don't want you to, but my parents." Zane nodded.  
"I know it's ok." Zane got up and put back on his clothes. Riley was pulling on his jeans when he looked up at Zane. "Zane can i tell you something." Zane sat down next to Riley "Of cource."  
"I'm a little bit happy my dad came in, I love you Zane and having my dad see me with you is almost like a bad ice breaker on the subject.'  
ZZane couldn't help but smile he had wanted to tell Riley for a long time that he loved him.  
"I love you, too!" Zane leaned in and kissed him. Riley pulled Zane in closer and kissed back with such passion Zane fell back on to the bed. Riley took full control of the situation. Hestratled Zane's hips and ground down on Zane. Zane pulled apart from the kiss and looked at Riley. "Your parents."

"Oh well, who cares." Riley leaned back down on Zane and kissed him hard, leaving bruises on his lips. Riley jumped almost a mile when he heard a knock on the door. Riley rolled off Zane and went to answer the door. It was his mother, "Riley we need to talk down stairs." She peered behind Riley, "hello."

Zane looked down at the floor, "hi."  
"I'll be right down mom." Riey closed the door. And came back to Zane who was walking towards the door.

"I need to go Riley, call me later ok." Riey pulled Zane into a final passionate kiss and walked Zane to the front door,  
he opened the door and zane stepped out. "Zane!" Zane turned around to feel Riley's soft lips one more time. "I'll call you later ok."  
Zane smiled, "ok. And Riley. I love you." "I love you too!"

Riley walked back into the house waiting the talk with his parents. He was shaking and wish deeply zane was here to support him.

Review PLease. Chapter 3 coming soon. 


End file.
